The Great Reptile Detective
Basil of Baker Street - Grovyle (Pokemon) *''Dr. David Q. Dawson - Roberto (Rio 2)'' *''Olivia Flaversham - Bia (Rio 2)'' *''Hiram Flaversham - Blu (Rio)'' *''Toby - Donkey (Shrek)'' *''Mrs. Judson - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Ratigan - Mewtwo (Pokemon)'' *''Ratigan's Thugs -Koopalings (Mario)'' *''Fidget - Darkrai (Pokemon)'' *''Bartholomew - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Felicia - Gale (Angry Birds Stella)'' *''Bartender - Bartender (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Barmaid - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Juggling Octopus - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age)'' *''Frog and Salamander on Bike - Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets)'' *''Miss Kitty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Miss Kitty's Sisters - Gypsy and Rosie (A Bug's Life)'' *''Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Cinderella (Cinderella)'' *''Piano Mouse - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - People at El Sleezo Cafe (The Muppet Movie), Animals at Bar with Conker the Squirrel and Gregg the Grim Reaper (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Various Animals from Nottingham (Robin Hood)'' *''The Client from Hamstead - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Disguised Criminal - Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''The Queen's Audience - Looney Tunes (Space Jam), The Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph), The People from Maroon Cartoon Studios (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) and The Citizens of Halloween Tree (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Mouse with a Church - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' Scenes #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles '' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 2 - Roberto Finds Bia'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 3 - Enter Grovyle'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 4 - Enter Mewtwo'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" '' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Donkey'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store '' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 8 - Darkrai Kidnaps Bia/The Chase'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 10 -Mewtwo's Plan'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 11 - Grovyle's Observation'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 12 - At the Pub'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You"'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight /Following Darkrai'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 15 - Grovyle and Mewtwo's Confrontation '' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 16 - Mewtwo's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!"'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case'' #''The Great Reptile Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise)'' ''Movie Used:Edit *The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used:Edit *Pokemon (Tv Show)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets From Space (1999)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Pokemon The First Movie (1998)'' *''Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai (2007)'' *''Shrek (2001)'' *''Shrek 2 (2004)'' *''Shrek The Third (2007)'' *''Shrek Forever After (2010)'' *''Kung Fu Panda (2008)'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *Angry Birds Stella *''An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''New Super Mario Bros Wii (2009)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''and lots more!'' Category:TheUnitedPikachus Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies-Spoof